<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Suck Suck Machine by seonghwhydoidothis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831612">The Suck Suck Machine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis'>seonghwhydoidothis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cat Hybrid Jeonghan, Cat Hybrid Wonwoo, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Human Seungcheol, M/M, Multi, dog hybrid mingyu, hybrid seventeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonghwhydoidothis/pseuds/seonghwhydoidothis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol hates bringing out The Suck Suck Machine, but the cuddles that they all got afterwards were always the highlight of his day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hybrid Seventeen Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Suck Suck Machine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi again! This is probably gonna be a long series of just fluffy little one shots about hybrid Seventeen, ty for reading and I hope you like it! :) Also, if you have a drabble for this series that you want me to write you can comment and I'll write it for you bc I need more ideas kjfnkafd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Seungcheol had to hear one more scream come from his bedroom, he was going to lose his mind. He understood hesitation. He even would understand a simple phobia. But this was getting out of hand. </p>
<p>The second Seungcheol turned off the vacuum he heard Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s displeasure, Jeonghan more of a screamer as Wonwoo stuck to tucking his head to his chest, letting Mingyu coo at him. If he’d known that his hybrids would have rather sold their soul than hear the vacuum, (According to Mingyu, the suck suck machine), He would have gotten hardwood floors. But Mingyu fell so often, that carpet was required so that the boy wouldn’t break every bone in his body. Should he learn <i>not</i> to tug on Wonwoo’s ears when the catboy was sunbathing? Yes. But did he? No.</p>
<p>Seungcheol had tried <i>everything</i> to get his three hybrids to be more comfortable around the vacuum. He’d demonstrated the suction on his own hand, so that they all saw it didn’t hurt him, he’d offered to gently vacuum their jeans so that they could feel what it was doing, but each time he was ignored in favor of yowling and scrambling under the bed. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, he <i>had</i> to vacuum. Mingyu, Seungcheol’s black lab hybrid, had flipped an entire bowl of chips upside down when the doorbell had rang the previous day, his excitement too much for the poor chips to handle. There were crumbs <i>everywhere</i>, and Seungcheol did not want ants. He wished that he could do something else to clean the carpet, something inside of him stung every time he saw Jeonghan and Wonwoo dart under the bed with their hands over their ears, tails flicking in anxiety. Mingyu always had to help him get the kitties back out from under the bed. It was never easy. </p>
<p>Seungcheol had warned the three of them, that he was bringing out the vacuum, (“The what?” “..The suck suck machine, Mingyu”), but a warning didn’t help much. They were still just as scared. </p>
<p>Seungcheol went as fast as he could, not bothering to vacuum anywhere that wasn’t covered in chip dust. He shut the vacuum off when he was finished, stowing it in the hall closet before padding down the hallway to his room. He saw Mingyu knelt by the edge of the bed, peering under it and reaching out, probably petting Wonwoo’s ears. Seungcheol sighed, dropping to his knees as well and taking on Jeonghan, who was curled up under where Seungcheol’s pillow sat on the bed, small whines coming from his throat every few seconds.</p>
<p>“Jeonghan~” Seungcheol cooed, brushing his fingers over Jeonghan’s arm to let the cat hybrid know that he was there. Jeonghan whimpered, squeezing himself into an even tighter ball and curling away from Seungcheol’s hand.</p>
<p>Seungcheol felt his heart sink, he really hated seeing his poor kitties so scared, and slid his head under the bed. He turned onto his side so that he was facing Jeonghan, letting his hand rest on the floor just beside Jeonghan’s hand.</p>
<p>“Jeonghan, ‘s me. It’s Cheollie, the suck suck machine is put away. No more suck suck machine.”</p>
<p>Jeonghan peeked one eye open, seeing Seungcheol’s sad smile inches away from his face. Jeonghan nudged his head forwards, bumping his nose into Seungcheol’s and rubbing his cheeks against the older man’s. Seungcheol giggled, hands coming up to cup and squish Jeonghan’s cheeks as the kitty began to purr. </p>
<p>“Jeonghan, will you come out from under the bed? Come on, come sit with me.” Seungcheol reluctantly pulled his face away from Jeonghan’s, backing out from under the bed and sitting upright. Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol for a moment, finally deciding to slink out from under the bed, slumping into Seungcheol’s lap and draping himself across the human’s chest. </p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled, tugging Jeonghan to rest more comfortably across his chest and placing soft kisses all over his face. Jeonghan blushed, turning his head to press his face into Seungcheol’s throat. Seungcheol grinned, slowly rocking Jeonghan back and forth in his lap as he let his hands busy themselves with massaging Jeonghan’s little kitty ears. </p>
<p>Across the bed, Mingyu was trying to figure out how the hell Wonwoo and Jeonghan managed to squeeze themselves under there every time. Mingyu couldn’t even get his torso under there, and Wonwoo was curled up into a little ball. </p>
<p>Mingyu sighed, settling for wedging his head underneath the bed and creeping his hands out towards Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo, ‘s gone. Cheollie put the suck suck machine away.”</p>
<p>Nothing but silence from Wonwoo’s end.</p>
<p>“If you come out, I’ll let you knead my stomach tonight. I promise I won’t squirm. Even if it tickles. And you can take care of the loose thread on my sleeve. Look! ‘S right here, get it for me.” Mingyu stuck his arm out under the bed, showcasing the stray thread that had unraveled from his shirt sleeve. He felt a small tug before Wonwoo’s hands wrapped around his arm, claws catching at the thread and fraying it. </p>
<p>Seungcheol bit back a scold, Wonwoo pulling at a loose thread would definitely ruin the shirt, but he held himself back, he’d rather have to buy a new shirt than have Wonwoo still crying under the bed. </p>
<p>Mingyu’s slightly sharpened canines glinted as he grinned, watching as Wonwoo followed his sleeve as he gently brought his arm back out from under the bed. Finally Wonwoo was crouched beside the bed, eyes locked on the (now longer) loose thread. </p>
<p>Mingyu raised his arm to hover beside his head, giggling as Wonwoo crawled into his lap to catch it. Mingyu let Wonwoo grip his arm, gently repositioning him so that Wonwoo was leaning back against Mingyu;s chest, knees still tucked close to his chest. Wonwoo pulled Mingyu’s arm closer, trying to catch the thread between his fangs, then scrunching his nose up, spluttering at the sensation of the thread in his mouth. </p>
<p>By the time Wonwoo was completely relaxed, Mingyu’s sleeve was trashed, fabric cinched and bunched up from all of the pressure Wonwoo had tugged the string with. Jeonghan was completely incoherent at this point, a mess of purrs as Seungcheol continued rocking him back and forth and petting him. Wonwoo had since migrated from the thread on Mingyu’s sleeve, instead gnawing on the dog hybrid’s fingers. </p>
<p>Mingyu grimaced from the feeling of Wonwoo’s sharp fangs on his skin but Wonwoo still looked absolutely adorable, so it was okay. </p>
<p>Mingyu and Seungcheol met eyes over the bed, both raising an eyebrow and then nodding to each other. Simultaneously the dog hybrid and the human stood, scooping their kitties up in their arms and moving to the bed. Mingyu let Wonwoo sprawl out over his chest, still allowing the cat hybrid to chew on his fingers. Seungcheol kept Jeonghan beside him, a hand still tangled in Jeonghan’s hair, stroking over his ears every once in a while. </p>
<p>Seungcheol hated bringing out <i>the suck suck machine</i>, but the cuddles that they all got afterwards were always the highlight of his day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>